broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Midnight Flare
Roleplay You can RP at ponychan if you want to.--Daipenmon 01:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh come on, it's just us having fun on the talk page :) We don't want anyone else breaking our little universe here with their own OC flotsam. Do we absolutely have to? DCJoeDog 01:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It's your choice.--Daipenmon 01:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!! If Midnight wants to stay, then I prefer to stay as well. Ponychan RP seems like a lot fo trouble. Plus, this is kinda psuedo-private stuff :) Just take us off your watchlist if it's a matter of it popping up in your email all the time. We aren't going to vandilize our own thing here, and if we need help we will come running LOL DCJoeDog 01:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) The Story So Far... Under his breath Dream Cast reassures Midnight "Don't worry, she just took me by suprise. Cut me Some slack, my social skills are lacking a bit. All I've had was animals to talk to for a long time." He said as they share a light chuckle with each other. DC looks to Fluttershy and gives her a small, nice, respectful nod and says "I LIKE ANIMALS TOO!!" As soon as he blurts it out he immediately recognizes that he said that WAY too loud. Fluttershy and Midnight cringed at the volume of that last statement. (DC wants to bury himself in a hole) DCJoeDog 03:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ( eyup... definetly in love.) Well I can see you are handling you situation well considering you have been out cold for two days. Fluttershy and I took night shifts watching over you. I leaned in very close and whispered "fluttershy thinks your cute when you sleep." Now I have to go to to CloudsDale stadium to help Rainbow and the wonderbolts. You are allowed to come with me but there are some rules. When I'm up with them you cant do anything to distract them. They are working on really hard manuver for the first time and who knows what will happen. After their practice we can go touring CloudsDale. {C}--Midnight Flare 03:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) "Uhm yeah. I'm good to go. Just let me grab a bite to eat. I'm starving." I chuckled. With that I said my farewells to Fluttershy. "Uhm, okay then. See you later, Midnight." She said "You too Dream Cast"She said in that cute shy way she does. (SO CUTE DC thought (^_^)) She leaves trotting with delibrate yet delicate hoofsteps over a small hull until she is out of sight. DC shakes his head to snap out of another type of hypnosis, and it has nothing to do with Fluttershy's "stare". They get going on to Cloudsdale with DC taking up the rear. It's been a while since DC's been to an altitude this high, the thin air makes the trip difficult, while the cold air smacks DreamCast awake. DC is taken aback at the sheer wonder of how amazing Cloudsdale is up close, up to this point he's only ever seen it from afar and only heard stories about it, legends really since the stories he heard were from when he was a young colt. DCJoeDog 04:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I had a rope tied to you and me just in case something happened. I felt bad as my heat spell kicked in. Rainbow said as soon as we got there that it wouldn't be cold. Hey DC don't go all intamate with Fluttershy ya hear I joked. I knew DC might think I was a little amity minded at that comment but hay I couldn't help it. Then the lovely turbulence. Hit me... hard. My wings angled to deflect the it cutting so DC would get hit. We landed in CloudsDale. To both our surprise DC didn't need the pendent. We reputed to the stadium where I was once again tackled by Rainbow. Only this time it was a love hug tackle. "I'm so glad you came. I was a little worryed you weren't coming." She said. Like I'm going to miss one of your practices. She kissed me and flew into the stadium. We followed only we went to the door marked "wonderbolts room" we went through and went up to the VIP box. "Now I'm going down. If you need me use this." I handed him a red flag. Then the practice began... (after Practice) Midnight did you see me? What did you think? "I think you are the only pony that can do all those amazing tricks and still look beautiful. She hugged me and a quick kiss. Im going to hang with the girls. Ok I said. See you tonight Midnight. And you Rainbow. *sigh* I'm so lucky she loves me. {C}--Midnight Flare 04:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) "That's one fine girl you got there. You are a lucky guy." Dreamcast told Midnught, but I think he already knows that. "I did not expect to be able to walk on the clouds,did not see that coming. Anyway, let's head over to your training." ( the clouds feel like walking on dreams lol ) DCJoeDog 09:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah she sure is. Now lets go see your flight school? (We approach the school) this is the same school that, FlutterShy, Rainbow Dash, and I went.to. {C}--Midnight Flare 15:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) There is a whole gym dedicated for flying practice. Best of all its pain proof. Soon you will be able to land like me. And over there is the tricks course. Only a hoof full of pegasi have gotten perfect scores on that course. Um over here Is formation flying. This school will help you master your wings. {C}--Midnight Flare 16:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC) "Wow, this is amazing!" Dream Cast exclaimed with excitement. He expected it to cool but this just blew his expectation. "This is gonna be fun too. Also with the course, heck, the city being made of clouds, even if I crash at first I won't take anywhere near as much damage as learning on my own in a dense forest. Ha" DC reasoned.Midnight gave a small nod of agreement, and smiled at his new friend's almost child-like excitement of the sites which have become just normal routine for himself. "Where to start?" DC asked, looking here and there "Well if I am logical about it, I would say my immidiate problem is one of endurance. I can get up to flight height,and glide just fine, but flapping constantly tries me out rather quickly. I think I'm gonna try gym for now." Looking around DC spots some small weights to put on his wings that young ponies use to strenthen your wings. DC doesn't know it's for kids, and Midnight decides not to inform him. "Best not ruin the experience with details" he thought, although he was amused by the display. Dream Cast began by flying a few laps while purposely flapping his wings. This was much more difficult for him than gliding, as he normally does. He giddy enthusiasm quickly fades as fatigue sets in. "Phew, this is freaking hard!" DC blurted with the little breath had had left in his lungs. He lands and breathes hard for a minute or so, and looks up at Midnight, who finds the who thing amusing, and is chuckling softly to himself. "Oh shut up." DC shouts, but also joining in on the joke. ^_^ After an hour of good training they decide to call it a day for training and decide to go grab lunch. DCJoeDog 17:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Before we left I shot straight into the sky till I couldn't be seen. Then a huge boom could be heard followed by a huge fire ring only this time I was at hypersonic speeds. I threw my wings out slowly to slow down oh crud!!! I screamed as my wings were out. Streams of white lines came from the tips of my wings. It felt like my wings were going to break. My wings were bigger than most pegasus ponies.so the stress on them was greater. I was still on fire as I slamed threw the clouds and hurled towards the earth. Then I left hypersonic and went into super sonic. I made small turns before crashing into PonyVille's lake. Crap now I was in trouble. I could swim but the hit from crashing took my breath and strength away. I gave two final flaps. First flap took me to the surface. True second threw me out of the lake. Great... I almost died... again. I seem to do this a lot. I colasped on the grass half laughing half coughing. Oh Rainbow was going to really kill me when I tell her I broke the hypersonic barrier for the first time before she could. --Midnight Flare 17:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Dream Cast witnessed the spetacle and was left awestruck. Mouth wide open and speechless. Rainbow Dash, the rest of the Wonderbolts, and some gaurd ponies rush to the site where Midnight Flare crashed through the cloud cover. "What happend here?" Demanded a gaurd pony. All DC could do was point to the hole and utter "Midnihght..crash...the lake" "WHAT?!" Dash exclaimed in horror, and rushed in her typical rainbow trailed speed. The other ponies followed suit. DC finally snapped out of his daze when he realized that he was alone in the gymnasium as everypony else has already gone down the hole in the cloud towards Ponyville Lake. DCJoeDog 18:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I got up and gave a little shake. Im ok. Rainbow trotted up and said said in her proud and slight worried tone. I knew you were ok. (She was worried. She just didn't want to show it) I was taken to the clinic to make sure I was ok. I had asked fluttershy to go get you and to take you suger cube corner for lunch. I passed out in the clinic and woke up home in bed. Only this time it was dark out. I turned to see Rainbow with me. I gently woke her up. She bolted up when she turned and saw I was awake. She helped me out of bed and to the kitchen. She explained how after I was cleared from any injury, I steped outside the clinic and had just fallen over. Rainbow said she carried me home and put me to bed, and there I stayed for a day and half. I immediately thought of DC. "Rainbow where is DC? She laughed and said "where everypony should be... at home in bed." "He did come see you. Hahaha you should have seen his face when I answered the door." What time is it I asked its about 5 o'clock in the morning. Ok cool. "Lets get you back to bed Midnight. I am going to hurt you later for making worry that you had killed yourself. You scared me so much it felt like that time you almost plunged that dagger into your heart." (Why did she have to bring that up?) Yeah I'm really sorry Rainbow. I just like doing radical flying. I know you do Midnight but you cant be doing that when noponies around. Thank Celestia Rarity was walking by when you crashed. She was the one that got all that help for you. (I will be sure to Thai her for that.) Now seriously we need to go to bed. Alright I said. With that I fell alseep again. {C}--Midnight Flare 18:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) 8am, Dream Cast wakes up for the second day in his new home. Even though it's still a bit weird he is beginning to grow on him. He is starting to consider this place home now, and not just a place to sleep in. He makes his way to the bathroom where a quick shower and then after brushing my teeth he heads to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. DC sits at the table and reads the newspaper for a spell. "Midnight Flare Break Hyper Sonic Barrier" it reads "Well, at least he made the papers."DC thought, and a little jealous "I'll never be that fast, but then again, I'm okay with that. I can still fly." A small smile breaks on his lips. DC Heads to his backyard to take care of the few animals who followed him from the forest. "Now c'mon guys. You're all healed up now. I know you have come to depend on me, but you need to learn to fend for yourselves again." He said to the critters "Maybe I can ask Fluttershy for advise, I think I heard that she's been doing this most of her life, so she has to has some insight on how I can help these guys out." Then DC realizes what he just said and just stands there as his face blushes up "She is pretty though." he said to himself softly. After helping the animals he goes on a small walk around town. He's been gone a while and can't believe how much the city population has blossomed. Although most of the landmards are the same, the density of the ponies in it makes it look smaller, or maybe everything just looks bigger when you're a kid. He goes towards the town center plaza and takes a sit by the town well. 9am, "I should see how Midnight is doing." He get a slight trot going and flaps his wings and takes off. Even DC is surprised at how much the training is helping. He feels as light as a feather, to coin a phrase. His confidence is growing as well, where before he would never think to fly as high as Cloudsdale for fear of tiring and falling to his death, but now it's as normal as the walk he just took to the town plaza. Landing on a cloud he makes his way to Rainbow Dash and Midnight Flare's home. Dream Cast walks up to the door and give it a small knock. DCJoeDog 19:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Writing the alone stuff is fun actually. LOL ___________________________________________________________________________________ MIDNIGHT!!!! I fell out of bed. I ran into the kitchen to Rainbow who was looking at the news paper. "You made the front page!?!? That's my job." You know that I wasn't trying to. "I know but still... hypersonic? That's unheard of. *knock*. Rainbow was first to the door. Midnight that kid is here. *sigh* I facehooved. Its DC and thank you. I walked outside and shut the door. Hey I said. {C --Midnight Flare 19:59, January 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Yourself." DC says "You feeling better? Because if you are, you still owe me a tour of Cloudsdale, but I understand if you wanna just rest today." DCJoeDog 20:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well half a tour. I was trying a new move called the"Phoenix Flare" going hypersonic wasn't planned. I went that high for saftey. And I really was ok. I was going back to you when Rainbow asked me to go with her to the clinic. I'm taking to the weather factory. Then I think its time you meet the rest of the Equestrian hero's. B....but I then raised an eyebrow, how was lunch? I pretty sure I had just gone for the throat. --Midnight Flare 20:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________ I'm not sure what you mean by that last part, can you re-write it or make it cleaer what your meant? DCJoeDog 20:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________ A phoenix Flare is part trick part spell. When I am flying at a fast speed I cast a fire spell that envolpes me in fire and I look like a phoenix. I'm not sure what went wrong but the spell I cast increased my speed that then induced hypersonic speeds.(what don't you understand) (as we flew back to CloudsDale.only this time rainbow came with us.) "Your going to love his the weather is made" I said. "I got the chance to work on the weather team. That's hard work." "Hey Rainbow" "Yeah Midnight"? Exactly why are you coming. To make sure you don't do anything stupid. That's very kind of you and guess what Rainbow, you get to give is a tour of the weather factory since DC and I haven't been there before. "I guess I can do that" she replied. Thank you Rainbow. I gave her a quick peck with a nicker {C --Midnight Flare 00:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I looked over seeing you overly cheerful. Hey what's up? You haven't said a word since we took off. I said to you. Maybe hes falling for Fluttershy. I have seen the way he looks at her. Rainbow joked. I nudged her. Dont embarrass him please... I whispered. Don't worry Midnight I wont. I know how much he trusts you. I again gave her another peck and nuzzled her. Thank you Rainbow. {C --Midnight Flare 01:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Dreamcast looks away while they Midnight and Dash kiss. His cheeks getting visibly pinker. As they fly towards the weather factory, DC asks "uhm, how did you two meet? I mean if you don't mind me asking" DC would never admit it, but he hopes to one day bump into Fluttershy by accident for lunch one day. "What's a guy like me got to do to meet a girl like her?" he thought to himselfDCJoeDog 01:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I looked at Rainbow and she nodded. The very morning I arrived in CloudsDale, I met little Rainbow Dash; heading on her way to her first day as a paper pony. She was saving up to go to the flight school. Ever since the first day of flight school together , she was my best friend for years. We went through some spectacular ups and downs during this years. Almost three years ago I told her I loved her, but, for reasons that would take to long to explain, I had to leave her for an entire year. The very day I came back to her we began dating. We have been happily together for years now. I even helped her get to her life's dream of being a member of The WonderBolts. I wouldn't change a detail. She nuzzled me and said... and neither would I. I nuzzled her. Besides if it weren't for so many of the things we did would have never got so close. We have even thought about thought about getting married. But we want to wait. Maybe in a few months or so.--Midnight Flare 01:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainbow I still remember Whitetail forest. Now Rainbow Really blushed. We are not talking about that Midnight!!! I know. Was just saying I remembered it. I glanced at DC and said I would never do that to us. Besides its not a good story. Ill say Rainbow said. I nuzzled her and said now why would I go and blab about something like that. That day was a rather dark day. She replied yes it was. Ok look we are here. Well guys this is the Equestrian weather factory...--Midnight Flare 02:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ( I revised.the first meeting between me and rainbow I hope you like it. Yknow DC really didn't have anything to say? Sure he must have.) --Midnight Flare 04:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The Weather Factory Dream Cast was just dumbfounded. "So this is where weather is made?" He looked here and there "Ooh look, liquid rainbow!!" He rushed over to the river of flowing rainbow and motions to taste it "NO!!" Midnight Flare and Rainbow Dast shouted stopping Dream Cast in his tracks "Why does everyone want to taste the rainbow liquid?" Rainbow Dash asked. DCJoeDog 02:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Dunno. But rainbows aren't know for there flavor. I walked to the cloud room and stopped dead in my tracks. Hollllly crud. Rainbow came to see what was wrong. The moment she saw it we both drooped to our knees. There... standing in front of us was... princess Celestia! "Hello to you Rainbow Dash, and Midnight Flare. I stepped infront of you. Hello princess Celestia. What brings you here? "Well my little ponies, my sister as you know controls the moon. And tomorrow is a lunar eclispe. So I was asking the pegasi if the could keep the sky's clear tomorrow night. Oh noooo. I said in a worried tone. What is the matter Midnight? Celestial asked. There are 3 things that make my fire incredibly strong. Comets, lunar eclipses, and adrenalin. I do hope you forgive me princess, but tomorrow I will be the most powerful Alicorn in all of Equestrian history. Celestia and Rainbow had fear in their eyes. Rainbow turned and asked, "princess you aren't going to take him away are you? Tears were forming in here eyes. Celestia replied "not as long as he doesnt oppose me or Luna. If he does we will strike him down. I was backing away slowly. Princess you know I would never do such a thing. "I do Midnight but since you have informed me today I will be taking percations." I can accept that princess. " I certainly hope so Midnight. You have already put equestria in danger before.( your kidding right? You had to bring that up? In front of DC?) I know princess. Oh my appologies... I have never seen this pony before.( crap!!!she was talking to and about DC... please don't freakout please don't freak out!!!) --Midnight Flare 03:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Dream Cast bows his head to show his respect to Princess Celestia. Never in his wildest dreams sis he ever think he'd ever catch a glimpse of her, and here she is right in front of him."Your majesty, my name is Dream Cast." Dreamcast looked over to Midnight and saw him worrying "Don't worry Midnight, I'm not gonna embarass you." DCJoeDog 03:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The princess saw through his hair a horn fragment and was honestly surprised "An alicorn? I wasn't aware there was another alicorn from the few I already knew." Dream Cast explained to her "No princess, I'm not a true alicorn. I was born a unicorn, but one day I traded my horn and magic for these." as DC opened his wings "I love my wings and loneg to be able to fly ever since I was small. But when I came back to Ponyville I couldn't take the way the other ponies looked at me. I mean, I know now it was all in my head, but at the time it was so powerful that I ran away and decided to live in the Everfree Forest." "Dream Cast, that's terrible, but who did you make this exchange with. I mean... the only way to get wings like this would be from either myself, and I know I never met you until today, or Luna....." The princess explained to everyone. "Well, technically it wasn't either of you, but in a way it wa sone of you." Everypony was confused by this statement. "I was drawn by Nightmare Moon during the time in my life when my spirit was in chaos." "I swear, that Nightmare Moon was so much trouble for someone I banished to the moon. Although I had trpped her physical body their I forgot that her spirit could reach us in our former castle home. I have heard many stories over the years of her playing tricks on unsuspecting ponies. I am glad you are happy with your situation, but to ask you to give up your horn and magic was just cruel of her." The Princess went on. "I'm not going to lie, Princess Celestia. I was at first happy, but saddened by the fact that I lost my friends and loved one. I was a mess for a long time just loathing in my self pitty. Eventually I began to get past it a bit and just enjoyed my wings and the new freedom of flight they gave me." "Well, I'm just glad you are happy with your situation. Most would find that when they are tricked that they want to go back to the way they were, and I was going to offer you a chance to become a unicorn, but it meant losing your wings in the process." Princess Celestia said to DC "But if you are happy with who you are, then I am happy for you as well." DCJoeDog 05:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Its very nice to meet you. I see you have choosen Midnight to be your friend. You made a good decision. Now if you will excuse me I must get back to Canterlot. Farewell Celestia said to us. I was still stunned. Strike me down? I asked aloud. (I was still talking aloud.) I'm mean honestly... that's a bit to much even for her. But at least now I know why the Phoenix flare went bad. And really like I'm going to attack Celestia and Luna?!?! Its not like Nightmare is going to overtake me again! Rainbow grabbed me in a hug and said "you need to calm down. I'm going to make sure you stay safe. We have been through a lot Midnight and this wont be a big deal. I love you and I am not going to let you tear yourself apart. She pulled away a little bit so we were eye-to-eye. I mean it! Then she kissed me (again) only this time she hit home. She and I were locked for a couple.of seconds. Once we pulled away she said in a cheerful tone "now come on lets go see the snowflakes room. --Midnight Flare 05:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Looking everywhere but at Midnight and Rainbow as they kissed, he followed along as the tour went on. The snowflake production room was another, in a building full of, amazing section of the factory. "I've always wondered how the snow was made. I didn't know making an dmaintaining the weather was such hard work." Dream Cast said in awe. He went over to a group on ponies in lab coats and asked "What's going on here?" The ponies surprised by the sudden question coming out of a pony they didn't recognize at first tried to ignore him, but then Rainbow Dash cleared her throat and saw who this young stallion was with, Midnight Flare and ''Rainbow Dash and began to explain. "Well this is our Snow flake generation machine. As you can imagine, we have to make HUGE amounts of snow for winter so we actually produce it all year long to have enough to cover the whole of Equestria." "Wow." is all Dream Cast could manage to say "But how is it made?" The lab ponies continued "Well, Equestria has many bodies of water where we can take as much water as we need, and running through a series of filtration processes the now purified water is frozen into massive blocks of ice for cold storage. When we need snow for any given area of Equestria, let's say Ponyville as an example, we calculate how much ice it would take to cover the whole of the town to a certain depth. With a huge scraping machine the water is made into tiny ice flakes which are then stored insode clouds for easy delivery via weather ponies." Right as they were explaining all this a big crash was heard at the other end of the production line. "My bad" a female was heard saying. "Who let Derpy back in here?" The lab ponies said as they ran off to clean up the ice block now forming on their factory floor. "Derpy gave DC a wink and flew out a window "Well, I didn't expect that to happen." DC giggled. The lab ponies were not amused. DC looked bac to RD and MF to see where they were off to next. DCJoeDog 19:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well that's about it for the weather center. Hey you two try to keep up. Rainbow called back to us. Ugh I looked at DC. I then grabbed you and jumped off the cloud after rainbow dash. Now this was fun. I was going really fast now. And it was my intention on showing DC what going really fast was like. We were flying through a forest when a rope got me. Crap... slam! Ow. Rainbow was standing over use. Hahahahahahaha. That was priceless. Great shot AJ. Well th'nk you kindly Rainbow. (Why why why?!?!? She liked pulling the bag over my head. My first thought went to DC who was now victim to the crash.) Oh man that hurt. DC was virtually unscathed. Well except for being dazed. I got up, Trotted over to you, Dc. May I introduce the bearer of honesty, AppleJack. She tipped her hast. Well howdy Mr DC.--Midnight Flare 22:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The Best Apples in Equestria And welcome to sweet apple acre's. Home of the apple family. And this here's muy brother Big macintosh. Eyup. He was almost as tall as me but he had more stamina and brute strength than I did. So this heres the colt who has an eye for our Fluttershy. (Great Rainbow you had to to AJ?!?!) Now befor ya go all shoutin Midnight. ah new fore Rainbow told me. It was Fluttershy who told me. She really is the sweetest little filly ah have evr met. She has a knack for ya Dc. But y'all didn't hear that from me. Ah hopes ya don't mind me asking but how the hay does she know ya have the cutiest little snore? Ah mean did she spend tha night with ya or somthin? Enough I said to AJ. She looked at me in surprise. #1 your asking way to many questions. #2 they might be a little personal to him. (Although I too wondered what DC had done with fluttershy. He does seem to really like her. He has that look that I had when I met Rainbow. Ah well. I'll ask him later.) --Midnight Flare 02:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) "I would never dishonor Flluttershy like that." DC said, surprised at his raised voice as much as every pony there. They all stood still for a moment and stared at DC, and after what to DC seemed a bit longer than he care to go through again, AJ, MF and RD all busted out laughing at DC. DC's WHOLE HEAD changed to a deep crimson color as the rush of embarassement stole his face from him. "Shut up." He said, but then joined in the laughter "Hey Big Mac, I told you that's how he'd react." said AJ, as if they plkaced a bet beforehand. "Eyup." Big Macintosh replied in his tradmark Stallion-of-few-words character. "Excuse me, whose baby dragon is that, and more importantly.. WHY is there a baby dragon walking around town like it's normal?" DC inquired. AJ answered back "Who? Spike? I'm actually surprised you haven't met him yet, considering who you hang around with all day." DC was confused. "What do you mean?" "Well he's Twilight Sparkle's assistant." AJ answered "OH. Wow, She has to be someone very important and wise to handle a dragon on her own." DC added. Midnight seemed to stand up a little straighter than usual as th epride filled him up. "Well, she 'is''' my sister." He said with a snarky smile on his face. "We'll meet up with him later on though and I'm sure he's busy doing stuff fo rmy sister. That spike works too hard, but he does love Twi too." Midnight said. "And what are those?" DC said as he pointed to some grey colored apples From behind them all a small filly jumped from behind a wooden fence of what looked like a small track to run and do all sorts of competitions "Those are our PRIZED Zap Apples!" She said "This here is my little sis, Apple Bloom." AJ introduced to DC "Now say Hi AppleBloom." "Howdy!" she said in a bubbly voice "But they aren't ready yet, they still need a few more days before we can pick them. See them's apples are magic." "Magic apples?" DC said confused "What makes them magic?" AJ answered "Well it's not what they do, if that's what your thinking, unless you mean how delicious they are. No, these are magic because they bloom, rippen and faded away in a matter of days." "Wow, this place is amazing." DC said genuinely "Can I taste one? I don't think I ever had a zap apple." "Sorry, Hon, they aren't redy yet. But tell you what, try Fiflthy Rich's general store in a few days and he'll have loads and loads of zap apple jam in stock. It's his biggest item there. I'll tell him to save you a jar because ponies literally come from far and wide for the stuff so it goes quickly., deal?" AJ said "Deal!" DC Replied. "This town is amazing!" "Well, where the heck have you been, Ponyville hasn't changed too much over the years" AppleBloom added "It's been like this my whole life" "I've.....I've been away." DC said releuctantly not ready to tell his life story to anypony but Midnight. DC looked at Midnight for a little assistance with a slightly worried look in his direction and then looked down at his hooves. DCJoeDog 03:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC)